


a davekat oneshot idk

by AcidBatteriez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidBatteriez/pseuds/AcidBatteriez
Summary: uh this was a thing i wrote for comforti have no clue how to write
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 37





	a davekat oneshot idk

The sun beams down on you. It’s hot. You feel like you’re going to die. It’s too hot. You’re sweating, you’re not going to be able to hold your gr- 

“Dave.”

You glance up, he’s already gone, flash stepped behind you, you spin around and block his swing nearly a second too late. You’re already out of breath, it’s too hot to be doing this- oh shit he’s on the move again. You can barely track him with your ey- he’s got you pinned down. A thin blade pushes against your neck, your breathing speeds up, you’re about to start crying. 

You bolt up. You’re shaking. You’re crying. You’re a mess. There’s someone next to you. They grab your hand. You try to pull away, they don’t let go. You’re finally able to process the fact they’re talking to you. 

“Dave? A-Are you okay?” they sound worried. 

You try to say yes, you open your mouth and instantly sob more.

They squeeze your hand again, “Dave,” there’s a very long pause, or you just chose not to hear whatever they said right then, “do you know where you are?”

You shake your head no, you have no fucking idea where you are, you were just strifing with Bro, where are you now? Who is this person? You try to pull your hand away again, they persist on not letting go, it seems. 

“Dave,” they take in a slow breath, “you’re in our house, it’s me, your boyfriend, Karkat, you had a nightmare. I’m here now okay? You’re not there anymore. You never will be.”

You’ve stopped crying, your breathings still shaky as fuck, you chuckle at yourself, or well, try to, it gets stuck in your throat and sounds like a broken sob. You’re starting to have your memories come back, a little, you’re in your room, your and Karkat’s room. He’s your boyfriend. He’s had to deal with this exact same scenario so many times, you should apologi- you have already, he says there’s no need for one. When you refocus on the real world he’s closer to you. He’s holding your hands, both of them now. He smiles softly at you, you attempt to smile back, then you realize how stupid you must look like this, you frown at it. 

“Dave.”

You pull one of your hands away. 

“Dave.”

You don’t look at him. You wriggle your other hand free. 

Oh.   
He wasn’t supposed to hug you.   
He was supposed to realize how ba-

“Dave.”

“Yeah?..” it comes out shakier and more broken than it should’ve. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

You tense, he can tell, “Unless you don’t want to.”

You open your mouth, “B-br-“ you can’t even say his name. You start crying. 

“Oh oh.. um.. come here..” he squeezes you tight. The type of affection you never thought you’d receive when you were little. You bury your face in his shoulder. 

Oh and now he’s moving his arms, you know where this is going, “N- Kar- ‘m f-in-fi-”

“Hush,” he picks you up. You shake your head no against his shoulder. 

He walks the two of you to the bathroom, he sets you down on the toilet, “Kar- I sa-“

“Sh!” he gently presses one finger against your lips. 

You don’t even know what happened in between then and now, but you’re in the tub. Karkat’s scrubbing at your scalp, it’s.. comforting. 

Neither of you say anything. It’s nice though, sometimes silence is comforting. After you get dried and redressed, Karkat takes your hand again, “Do you feel any better now?..”

You smile softly and press a kiss to his forehead. He smiles back. 

The two of you walked back to your room, you’re exhausted. You flop down, he lays next to you. 

Next thing you know, you’re half asleep in his arms, feeling safer than you had in a long time.


End file.
